


Toddler Issues

by MoonSmoothUp



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Cupcakes, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Magical Accidents, Slight Cursing, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Junhong, Daehyun, and Jongup (but mostly Junhong) find a random cupcake shop in a backally and regret it later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

Daehyun, Junhong, and Jongup were out one sunny Friday afternoon. They had finished a nice, late lunch out together and settled in a small, local park. Though, after a while, Daehyun and Jongup noticed something; where was Junhong? "How long has he been gone?" Jongup wondered just then, looking around with his brows furrowed in concern.

"How should I know? I wasn't paying any more attention than you were." Daehyun replied, hitting him on the arm, "Junhong's not a child; he'll be back soon."

And, sure enough, a few minutes later they spotted the youngest walking leisurely back towards the bench they were occupying, something small in his hands. As he got closer, Daehyun realized that it was some sort of brightly colored cupcake. It made his stomach growl. "Where have you been?" Jongup wondered, arms crossed.

"What? I wanted dessert. Besides, I found this amazing cupcake shop so don't act like this won't benefit you guys, too." Junhong retorted, finishing the last, small bite of the cake before disposing of the cupcake paper in a nearby trashcan. "Come on, I can show you." Junhong replied, waving the other two forward before he began walking off. Daehyun shrugged, almost instantly shooting up to follow him. Jongup was more reluctant, following the two slowly at first before hurrying to catch up when they didn't stop power walking.

Junhong led the other two down an ally and down a small road. Almost no one was there. "Is this really a good place to get food?" Jongup wondered, glancing around skeptically. Junhong snorted, nodding and assuring the other that it was.

Soon, the three came upon a small shop with 'Chaerin's Magic Cupcakes' written on the door in a large, loopy font. The interior was quite adorable, yet also sleek. The floor was black and white, checkered, with a few red accents. The main case was filled with many, many beautifully decorated cupcakes, some much brighter and more extravagant than others. The woman behind the counter - blonde, stylish, with harsh looking eyes yet a friendly smile - seemed out of place in the shop among the cute desserts. "Welcome back, Junhong-sshi." She spoke up, her eyes on the youngest.

"Hi again, can I get two more of those?" Junhong asked, smiling and pointing to the ones with a pink cake base, with blue and white swirled frosting and sprinkles that almost seemed to sparkle. There was a sign in front of them that had 'Baby Cakes' scrawled on it in fancy cursive.

"Are you sure you want more of  _those_  ones?" The woman wondered, an eyebrow raised. Junhong nodded eagerly. "Alright then." She muttered, proceeding to ring them up before packaging them up, each in their own small plastic case before she put them in a bag together, handing them over to Junhong. However, it was Daehyun and Jongup that paid the woman they all assumed was Chaerin, splitting the cost. "Use them wisely." The woman said, confusing both Daehyun and Jongup, and she'd said the same thing to Junhong when he'd first gotten his own so he wasn't surprised, though he still didn't know what she meant.

Bidding her goodbye, the friends headed out of the shop, the bag on Daehyun's arm. As they were walking in silence, Jongup reached into the bag and fished his own container out. His skeptical look had faded away and he enjoyed his own dessert while they walked. "Are you gonna eat yours, Daehyun Hyung?" Junhong wondered.

"When I get home," Daehyun replied, smiling softly, "I want to see if Yongguk Hyung wants to share."

"Is he staying at yours this weekend?" Jongup wondered, glancing over at the eldest before finishing off the sweet he'd been eating.

"Yep." Daehyun responded, a big smile on his plump lips. Yongguk had a spare key to his apartment, and Daehyun to Yongguk's. They didn't live together but they almost always stayed together on the weekends, whether it be at Yongguk's place or at Daehyun's.

"Speaking of boyfriends..." Junhong spoke up, trailing off briefly as he glanced to his watch, "Youngjae Hyung will be expecting me over for a date soon."

"Bye, Junhong-ah~" Daehyun said, waving as the youngest hurried off to hail a cab.

"I should get home soon, too, Himchan's probably gonna be starting up dinner soon." Jongup muttered, half to himself. The remaining two shared a soft fist bump before heading off to their individual homes and lovers. And Daehyun was more than happy to see his own boyfriend again.

 

Yongguk was already at his apartment when Daehyun got back, his bag of clothes for the weekend already in Daehyun's bedroom. The younger merely had to place the bag with the cupcake in the kitchen before he was sitting himself on the couch with Yongguk, curling into his side. "Welcome home, baby." Yongguk had murmured, cupping Daehyun's jaw and turning him to connect their lips softly. They had stayed like that for a while, cuddled close while only vaugely watching TV. It wasn't until roughly thirty minutes passed that Yongguk suggested they head out to the kitchen. "Dinner?" He'd questioned, locking his hand with Daehyun's own.

"Yeah." The younger had agreed, giggling quietly. They headed to the kitchen, hands still intertwined.

"What's this?" The elder had asked a few minutes later upon seeing the black and white bag from 'Chaerin's Magic Cupcakes.'

"Junhong found a sweet shop - he said it was good - so I got one. And I waited in case you wanted to try it." The younger explained, hopping up on one of the chairs so he could look in his cupboards for ingredients for their dinner.

"You can have it, Dae, but thank you for the offer." Yongguk replied. Usually, he'd pat the younger's head as he said something like that, but considering Daehyun was currently standing on a chair that wasn't really possible. Instead, he settled for patting the younger's butt as he passed, heading to the fridge and leaving Daehyun blushing.

When the two tried to make dinner, it often ended up simple. The cooks of their friend group were definitely Youngjae and Himchan, and Junhong and Jongup weren't awful considering they had their boyfriends around to learn a few things from. However, Daehyun and Yongguk had no one around to pick up from. Most of the time, they'd just order food or eat out, but there were times they'd try something on their own.

And, it wasn't until later, after dinner and after the cupcake was gone in Daehyun's stomach, while the two were cuddling on the couch again, that both the phones buzzed. At first, they didn't even notice anything amiss. That is, until their phones unlocked to reveal the same message from Youngjae in the group chat their friend group shared.

" **WhatCanIDoForYoo** : Everyone, get over to my place. /Now/."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by an reading a bunch of adorable de-aging fics on here, and I suddenly had an idea for my own. I'm super excited for this and I hope you'll enjoy it ^^


	2. Found him

After getting Youngjae's text, the two hurried off and hopped in Yongguk's car. Despite his worry about what was going on at Youngjae's, Yongguk drove carefully and normally. Though, Daehyun was not as calm, twitching and tapping his foot in the passenger seat. "Calm down, Dae," Yongguk murmured, eyes fixed on the road, "I'm sure everything's fine."

"But he seemed really worried." The younger persisted, foot still tapping nervously on the floor.

"Daehyun," Yongguk sighed, turning as they pulled up to a red light, resting a reassuring hand on the younger's arm, "you're worrying more. Be calm, baby."

"... Okay." Daehyun murmured, taking in a deep breath and running a hand through his hair. When the light turned green, Yongguk drove away and Daehyun sat his hands in his lap. He had no idea what might be happening at the apartment of one of his best friends, but he listened to the words of his lover and stayed calm.

 

Daehyun and Yongguk got to Youngjae's apartment building around the same time as Himchan and Jongup, meeting the couple in the lobby. "Did you get Youngjae's message?" Jongup wondered, meeting the other two halfway and tugging Himchan along with him.

"Well we're here, aren't we?" Daehyun replied, becoming impatient again as he pushed the button for the elevator.

Yongguk nudged him a bit, murmuring a quiet but firm, " _Daehyun_."

The younger sighed, turning towards Jongup, "Sorry."

Jongup looked confused for a second, unsure of why Daehyun was apologizing, but he shrugged. "No big deal." He replied, stepping into the small metal cubical with his hand still encasing Himchan's. Daehyun and Yongguk weren't as open with public affection yet considering they had only been going out for around six months, while Himchan and Jongup had been together for over a year and a half. Though, due to a few other people entering the elevator, Daehyun ended up in a comfortable place nestled against Yongguk's chest. While the elevator headed up, Himchan having already pressed the button for Youngjae's floor, Daehyun fished his phone out and typed a message into the group chat.

' **ALovelyDae** : we're heading up."

' **4DMoon** : we're here too."

Looking over to the side, Daehyun noticed Jongup had his phone out as well. Then the elevator doors were opening, and the group of four were the first ones to leave, heading to Youngjae's apartment in silence and growing concern.

Yongguk was the one to knock, Daehyun hanging onto his other arm, Himchan and Jongup behind them. A loud, high pitched became apparent on the other side of the door and, when it opened, they were met with a dead serious Youngjae. A young child was clinging to his leg, pulling on his shirt, saying, " _No_ , Jaejae, I wanna play!"

"Is this what you sounded so concerned about? Babysitting?" Daehyun wondered, glaring as his best friend let them in, "Don't you have Junhong to help with that?"

"Where  _is_  Junhong?" Jongup wondered, sliding his shoes off. Youngjae let out an annoyed sigh, picking up the still whining toddler and balancing him against his hip, which seemed to quiet and satisfy him for the time being.

"This is Junhong." Youngjae said, sitting down in his recliner with the child that was now squirming in his arms.

"Well, that explains the blonde hair." Daehyun muttered.

"That's your first thought?" Himchan questioned beside him, smacking Daehyun on the back of the head, "How the hell is that Junhong?"

"Don't swear around children!" Daehyun exclaimed, still pouting from being smacked, clinging onto Yongguk's arm. The eldest had an exasperated expression on his face, one that expressed his disbelief in having to deal with these people.

"If that's Junhong wouldn't he already know about those words? That kid curses like a sailor." Himchan retorted.

"I. Don't. Know." Daehyun replied, groaning.

"No cursing around children!" Youngjae interrupted, raising his voice.

The little one in his lap tugged on his sleeve, a displeased expression on his face. "No yelling, Jaejae." He muttered.

"Sorry, Junnie." Youngjae replied, patting the boy on the head.

"Moving on, how is that Junhong?" Yongguk finally spoke up, watching the toddler as he played with Youngjae's fingers.

"I don't know." Youngjae admitted, seemingly more calm than earlier as he tried to entertain the child, "One minute I was making dinner, talking to him and then I turned around and this blonde toddler had Junhong's shirt hanging off his tiny body."

"In that case, where'd you get the clothes?" Yongguk wondered, his head tilted to the side.

"My mom sent over some of my old stuff from when I was a kid. Some of the clothes fit him." Youngjae shrugged.

"But how the he- how can an adult just turn into a baby?" Himchan wondered, because how everyone was so calm he had no clue.

"I'm not a baby!" Junhong interjected, "I'm four!"

"Fine, toddler." Himchan said, correcting himself.

"I don't know." Youngjae replied at last, hushing the young Junhong as he complained about being bored again, "Magic, maybe?"

At that word, something was triggered in Daehyun. His eyes widened and he turned, leaning forward, looking around Himchan. Jongup was doing the same thing, his mouth dropped open. Daehyun let out a choked sound as he and Jongup awkwardly pointed to each other in realization, the noise somewhere between a gasp and an 'uh.'

"What's wrong?" Yongguk asked quickly as he heard his boyfriend, turning towards him.

"The cupcakes." Jongup choked out. Instantly, Yongguk knew what he was referring to, though Himchan and Youngjae looked confused.

"Chaerin's-"

" _Magic_  cupcakes!" Daehyun interrupted, somewhat panicked.

"What cupcakes?" Youngjae questioned.

"Junhong found a cupcake shop in the afternoon earlier, and we all had one." Jongup explained, leaning his head down in his hands.

"Does that mean..." Himchan trailed off, his eyes widening as he looked to his lover.

"Both Jongup and Daehyun will turn into children too?" Yongguk said, finishing Himchan's sentence.

And with that, Youngjae covered Junhong's ears, saying, "Crap."

"Then wait aren't you two children yet?" Himchan wondered, looking between Jongup and Daehyun suspiciously.

"We ate ours after Junhong did." Jongup explained, voice muffled.

"Yeah, I just had mine after dinner." Daehyun added.

"What are we going to do?" Jongup groaned, looking up and glancing at the rest of his friends.

"Maybe we should call this Chaerin," Yongguk replied, level headed, "and figure out how long this will last."

"Yeah, does anyone still have the packaging so we can get a number?" Himchan asked.

"Junhong threw his away before Jongup and I even got ours. Mines gone too." Daehyun sighed, leaning into Yongguk's side with a worried expression on his face.

"So is mine." Jongup said, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll look up her shop!" Daehyun exclaimed, fishing his phone out of his pocket and clicking on the browser icon. Soon his was quickly typing out the name of the damned cupcake shop, quickly finding her website and pointing the number out to Yongguk, who's lap he had shifted into. "Found it~" The eldest blonde murmured, glancing over his shoulder just as Yongguk slipped the device out of his hands. Yongguk then dialed the number on the website, making Daehyun's brows furrow in confusion before he knew. The phone was tossed across the room, earning a squawk of surprise and fear from Daehyun before it landed safely in Youngjae's hand. "Yah! How dare you?" Daehyun said, turning to smack Yongguk's arm.

"Relax baby," Yongguk chuckled lowly, "I  _never_  miss."

"Shut up." Daehyun blushed, turning and putting his best annoyed expression on his face as he crossed his arms and ignored his boyfriend.

"Yes, shut up, because A) phone call and B) there is a  _child_." Youngjae said, cross as he waited for someone to pick up.

"I wanna play, Jaejae." Junhong whined again, his patience at its limits from being quiet and listening to the adults talk for a while.

"Just a minute, Junnie." Youngjae murmured, patting his head again before turning to the others, "Anyone mind playing with him for a few minutes while we sort this out?"

"I'll do it." Jongup shrugged, standing and stretching before holding a hand out as if to beckon Junhong forward. The little blonde eagerly scampered out of Youngjae's lap and rushed over to the volunteer, soon tugging him off to the kitchen with chatter of wanting to play hide and seek. Just then, someone finally picked up. Before anything was even said, Youngjae put it on speaker.

"Hello, this is Chaerin of Chaerin's Magic Cupcakes, how may I help you?"

"My boyfriend is a child." Youngjae deadpanned, face flat.

"Well hello to you too. And relax, it only lasts twenty four hours." The woman replied, clearly not fazed.

"What purpose does a cupcake that turns people into children serve?" Youngjae wondered, clearly still exasperated but cracking a small smile when Junhong came hurrying through, probably off to hide somewhere.

"To let people have a break from stress." Chaerin replied.

"Okay..." Youngjae trailed off, "So if more than one person had a cupcake, are they all going to turn into four-year olds?"

"Not necessarily. They'll become the age of their inner child, no matter how buried it is." Chaerin explained, "Now is there anything else?"

"No, I guess not." Youngjae replied, still sounding grumpy, watching Jongup make his way into the room.

"Okay then, have a nice day." She said, then the call disconnected. Youngjae let out a grunt, shutting the device off and preparing to toss it back to Yongguk.

"No, no!" Daehyun shouted, hurrying over to Youngjae to snatch it back before his precious phone could be thrown across the room again. "How  _dare_  you?" He questioned, glaring at Youngjae as he clutched the device to his chest and sat back down in his boyfriend's lap. And yet, Daehyun still ignored the eldest man.

"Sorry." Youngjae replied, then heard a rustling noise from behind the couch the majority of his friends were seated at. Leaning over, at the same time Himchan glanced behind himself, Youngjae questioned, "Jongup... what are you doing?"

The second youngest of the group suddenly stood up, head popping up from behind the couch, "Looking for Junhong."

"Behind the couch?" Youngjae wondered, an eyebrow raised. Jongup only shrugged.

"I think you're good, Uppie." Himchan assured him, patting the younger's arm. Jongup, again, only shrugged, leaving the space behind the couch and then the room all together. "So, anyway, what do you think we should do?" Himchan wondered, looking to Yongguk since he was the eldest.

"I don't know, but I really don't think it'd be a good idea to be out in public when Jongup and Daehyun could turn into children at any moment." The eldest said, rubbing a hand up and down Daehyun's arm absently.

"Good point," Youngjae murmured, pausing to mull over something for a moment, "why don't we stay here until this all blows over? Junhong changed in a matter of hours, so it couldn't be too long until the other two do."

"That is a good point, and at least tomorrow's Saturday and none of us have work or classes until Monday." Himchan said, seemingly on board with the idea.

"Found him!" Jongup's voice suddenly rang out through the apartment, distracting everyone as the two youngest came into the room, Junhong up on Jongup's back. "The little sneak was hiding behind the bathroom door." Jongup chuckled, kneeling to the floor so Junhong could hop down. The little one gave him a high five, before Jongup sat down next to Himchan and Junhong ran over to Youngjae.

"Tag! You're it!" He declared, tapping Youngjae on the arm before he ran off.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you!" Youngjae muttered, running after him as Junhong giggled loudly from the next room. Himchan was laughing hysterically at that point, leaning against Jongup for support.

"You done yet?" Daehyun wondered after a few moments.

"Yes." Himchan replied smoothly after clearing his throat, fixing his shirt, "So, anyway, Uppie, while you were gone we discussed staying her over the weekend, since we don't know when you and Daehyun will turn into kids."

"Oh, okay then. Should we go get some stuff from our place?" The second youngest inquired.

"I will, you should stay here. Be back in twenty, Uppie." Himchan said pecking Jongup's lips before he hopped up from the couch, heading to the door in order to slip his shoes on.

"Daedae," Yongguk murmured, quiet next to said said male's ear, "are you going to stop ignoring me now?"

"Hmpt." Daehyun grumbled, crossing his arms. Just then, Yongguk lifted him up, and Daehyun internally flailed around, trying to find something to grip onto, though there wasn't anything. Luckily, Yongguk set him down as soon as they neared the door, and Daehyun turned to lean into his chest. "I wanna go home~" Daehyun whined, a sudden change of tune, and hide his face in Yongguk's neck.

"Don't worry, baby, everything will be fine and over before you know it." Yongguk assured him, whispering to keep their conversation private.

"But I don't wanna be a child." Daehyun muttered, grumbling slightly, mostly pouting. Yongguk just smiled softly, resisting a coo because of how cute Daehyun was, and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist.

"I won't be long, I promise." Yongguk murmured, kissing Daehyun's temple, the only part of the younger's face he could currently reach.

"Better not." Daehyun muttered before pulling away, going for a real kiss. "Love you, Gukkie." He murmured, not letting go even though they were saying goodbye.

"I love you too, Daedae." Yongguk replied, one hand leaving it's home on Daehyun's waist and combing through the younger's locks.

"If you aren't back here before I'm a child, I will fucking annoy you to death." Daehyun threatened, his voice oddly calm as he leaned into Yongguk's hand. The elder only laughed, and they bid each other goodbye for the last time before Yongguk put his shoes back on and left. That left Daehyun to sigh, wandering away from the door and sitting himself down in Youngjae's recliner. And, after a few moments of silence on part of him and Jongup, Youngjae came into the room finally, a giggling and squirming Junhong thrown over his shoulder.

"But I still wanna play~" He said as Youngjae carted him into the kitchen.

"We will after you eat your dinner, you little wiggle worm." The elder said, tickling at Junhong's sides to stop his protests. Daehyun chuckled from where he sat, thinking maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad. At least Junhong seemed to be having fun.


	3. Okie

Both Himchan and and Yongguk got back before their boyfriends turned into children. Long before it happened, actually. After Junhong had finished eating, they'd watched a movie. One that was child friendly but enjoyable all the same. But, even after that, Daehyun and Jongup weren't children. Later in the night, aka 22:00, they each took turns in the bathroom, brushing their teeth and showering - complete with Youngjae complaining about running out of hot water. Even when the day was over, the two were  _still_  not children. It was unusual; they hadn't eaten the cupcakes  _that_  far apart. Could it be a fluke? Who knew.

Though, in the morning, things weren't the same. Daehyun woke up, slightly sore from spooning on the floor all night, and everything seemed normal. He stretched his arms out in front of him. Well, he wasn't small. That was a relief, despite it being unexpected. Slowly, sitting up and moving out of his lover's arms, Daehyun took a look around the room. It was quiet, so at first he figured he was the only one awake. Though both Himchan and Yongguk were asleep, Jongup wasn't in the spot he had been last night, sleeping on the couch with his lover. Instead, there was a child with Jongup's features wearing the t-shirt he had worn to bed now way past his feet. The mini human - around the same size as Junhong had been in his child form, if not a tiny bit bigger - was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. "Uh, good morning." Daehyun said, a bit nervous about being around a child, even if that child was just Jongup.

"Morning." Jongup replied cheerily, his gaze only briefly turning to Daehyun before it settled on Himchan again.

"Whatcha up to, kiddo?" Daehyun said, scooting across the floor on his knees until he was next to Jongup, easing himself down to lay on his stomach.

"Waiting for Himchannie Hyung to wake up." The little one replied, "I'm hungry."

"I can make breakfast for us." Daehyun replied, smiling softly and offering the younger one his hand.

"Okie." Jongup agreed easily, taking Daehyun's hand. The two got to their feet after that, heading to the kitchen. Jongup's free hand was grabbing at the shirt that hung around his frame, pulling it just above his ankles so it didn't deter his walking. When they reached the kitchen, Daehyun paused by the fridge, watching Jongup to make sure the young boy was able to get himself into a chair. After he was sure Jongup wasn't going to run off anywhere, Daehyun turned to the fridge and began contemplating breakfast.

 

Yongguk and Himchan awoke around the same time. At first, both were too tired to notice anything off, as they hadn't come to their senses yet. However, Himchan was first to do so. "Wait, where's Jongup?!" He exclaimed, causing Yongguk to jolt upright. It was doing that that ultimately made Yongguk realize that Daehyun wasn't there either. Glancing around, both men realized their lovers weren't anywhere in the room, though Jongup's pants were laying, forgotten, on the couch due to the fact that Jongup had shrunk that morning. And despite the fact that none of Daehyun's clothes were laying next to him, Yongguk assumed Daehyun would have turned into a child by now.

"Okay," The elder said, voice calm, "this is a small apartment, I'm sure they're fine."

Himchan looked at him skeptically, raising a brow before he sighed, "You better hope neither of them are young enough to need diapers."

Yongguk's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at that. "Shit, that wouldn't be good." Was the elder's first reaction but, upon thinking about it for a few more seconds, he came up with a calmer follow up, "But she said 'inner child' not baby, so I'm sure they wouldn't be  _that_  young."

"I sure as hell hope so." Himchan muttered, leaning down next to the duffle bag he'd brought stuff over in, tucking the sweat pants inside, "I'm going to go wake Youngjae and Junhong up and search for Jongup."

"Avoid making the kid grumpy."

"I'll try."

While Himchan went looking in the direction Youngjae's room and the bathroom were, Yongguk went to the kitchen. As he approached, he heard incoherent voices. Then, stopping in the doorway, Yongguk realized what was going on. Jongup was a kid, the shirt he'd worn to bed now huge on him, though Daehyun was not. He was cooking eggs in a pan on the stove, still in his pajamas, and the two were humming in sync. "Morning, baby." Yongguk said, walking up to Daehyun's side, giving the blonde a kiss on his temple.

"Morning, Gukkie." Daehyun replied, smiling softly.

Behind them, a faint, "Blech," was heard, which caused Yongguk to turn towards Jongup, who was now just sitting with an innocent expression on his face. Yongguk only chuckled.

"Is there enough for me to have some?" Yongguk wondered, watching Daehyun, who was in turn intently watching the eggs he was cooking.

"Yep." Daehyun replied, turning the heat off on the stove. After that, Yongguk and Daehyun pulled up a chair as they waited for the eggs to cool enough to eat. Soon enough, Youngjae came into the living room, bringing along a sleepy and grumpy looking toddler Junhong.

"So we have another one, eh?" Youngjae questioned, sitting Youngjae in the chair next to Jongup.

"Yeah, but actually toddler Jongup is an angel." Daehyun replied, "And sorry about getting into your fridge; Jongup and I were hungry."

"Don't worry about it." Youngjae replied, pausing in his task to get dishes out in order to call Himchan into he kitchen, saying Jongup was in the kitchen. The haggard home owner then went on to set the table, placing a plate for each Daehyun, Yongguk, and Jongup, and then a bowl for himself and one for Junhong. When Himchan came into the room at last, he was looking relieved, picking Jongup up to set him in his lap. The little one had almost no reaction, only waving a tiny bit despite being right there with Himchan.

"Hyung, do you want oatmeal?" Youngjae inquired, narrowly avoiding running into Daehyun as the elder was heading to the stove to grab the pan of eggs.

"Yeah, sure." Himchan responded, and then Youngjae got started on making some for the both of them, pausing half way through to get Junhong a bowl of a sugary cereal with milk.

 

About an hour later, the group was settled in Youngjae's living room, sans Youngjae, who had left briefly to go take care of Junhong's puppy. The adults were sitting across the couch, from left to right went Daehyun, Yongguk, and Himchan. The morning news was playing, but and Himchan were the only ones paying any attention to it.

The toddlers were sitting on the floor, now dressed for the day in Youngjae's very old clothes, playing a game of I spy with my little eye together. For a while, Jongup had been silent, playing the Pokemon DS game Himchan had brought over the previous night, ignoring Junhong's constant questions of, "Do you want to play?"

Once fully awake, Junhong had returned to how he was the previous night. Though, luckily for Jongup, they had found a good compromise for a game. Jongup definitely was a calmer child than Junhong was. While Junhong wanted to run around and be energetic, Jongup was practically the opposite. He was five, as he'd told Himchan when he asked, so maybe that had something to do with the difference, or maybe it was just their personalities. Daehyun couldn't help but wonder how he'd be once he turned into a child.

"Dae, are you falling asleep?" Yongguk questioned, snapping Daehyun back into reality.

"No, I'm fine." Daehyun replied, resting his head on Yongguk's shoulder. The eldest shrugged, pecking the top of Daehyun's head before turning back to the news that even Daehyun was watching now.

Then, suddenly, something weird changed. Daehyun's vision went black for a mere second, freaking him out, and when it returned to him, he was closer to the couch than before. Daehyun opened his mouth to speak, though he wasn't sure what he was trying to say and all that came out was a high-pitched whine. The sound caused Yongguk - as well as Himchan - to turn towards him, and he saw a surprised and highly concerned look rise to the eldest man's face. Daehyun smiled cutely, extending his arms in a motion akin to a request to be picked up. "Daehyun?" Yongguk questioned, incredulous. Daehyun only giggled, making the same grabbing motion until Yongguk got the hint and complied.

Yongguk stared at the suddenly small human in surprise; so Daehyun was a child now too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me so long to update; I've been having some issues lately and it's caused me to be less inspired to write. I really don't like giving half-assed content so I decided to wait it out a bit. I'm taking steps to get better, so hopefully my next chapter won't be late because of these things.
> 
> Also, more importantly, I actually changed the effects of the cupcakes from lasting twelve hours to lasting twenty four hours because, well, I wanted to XD


	4. They won't

"Hai." The little version of Daehyun said quietly in a high pitched voice, bursting into giggles.

"Hi, buddy." Himchan replied, regaining his composure before Yongguk did, "how old are you?"

"Thwee!" Daehyun exclaimed, holding up three fingers and smiling. In response, Himchan held up his hand for a high five, and Daehyun clapped a tiny hand against his. "Wanna pway." Daehyun muttered, though he leaned his head on Yongguk's chest and clung to his shoulders.

Yongguk unfroze in that moment, smiling at the little boy. "We should get you dressed in something more comfy first." Yongguk said, standing up with the tiny human in his arms. He was sure Youngjae would have more of his old baby clothes around. 

Sure enough, there was a box in the hall. Ah, Youngjae, always prepared.

 

"I wanna pway now." Daehyun said when the two entered the living room again, now comfy in a pair of pajamas.

"What do you wanna play, Daehyunnie?" Yongguk wondered.

"Wanna color~!" Daehyun replied, smiling brightly. Yongguk didn't question how coloring counted as playing.

As Yongguk sat the newly small Daehyun on the floor, Jongup looked up, unfazed by the new child. "Channie, I'm thirsty." He said, pushing himself to his feet. 

Himchan extended a hand to Jongup in respond, standing up. "Then let's get you something to drink." He replied, and the two went off to the kitchen.

With Jongup gone and Daehyun near, Junhong decided to cling to the younger child as Yongguk went looking for the bag he'd brought back the previous night.

"Hi~!" Junhong smiled, leaning against Daehyun's side.

"Hai." Daehyun replied, eyes wide. 

Soon enough, Yongguk returned with a few things from the duffel bag and placed them in front of Daehyun; a box of crayons, blank paper, and a teddy bear.

"Tank chu, Gukkie~" Daehyun smiled, turning his attention to the items very quickly. Junhong watched what he was doing from beside. When Yongguk finally sat back on the couch, keeping a close eye on the two young ones on the floor, Himchan came back into the room.

"Why do you have those?" He asked as Jongup went back to his DS, eyes closing in on the box of crayons and teddy bear in front of the baby version of Daehyun.

"I just got them yesterday in case any of the kids wanted them." Yongguk responded, leveling Himchan's gaze. But Himchan knew better than to believe that, as he noticed things that made the items more used than new; many of the crayons were already blunt or broken in two, and the bear's clothes were too wrinkled and out of place. A few holes were in the seams of them, too. Not only that, but Daehyun hooked his arm around the bear as though it was familiar, hugging it to his chest and sucking on his thumb.

Himchan said nothing, however, and sat back down on the couch in silence.

 

When Youngjae came home a half an hour later, he seemed to have a mini mental breakdown when he saw that they now had three kids to take care of.

"Hey, calm down." Yongguk had said, scooting over so Youngjae could sit between him and Himchan, "It'll be fine."

"Yeah," Himchan agreed, "look at how calm they are."

He then gestured toward the three small boys, who were now all sharing the paper and crayons, even though Daehyun had been reluctant to share at first and was still pouting.

"And if they all get hyper?" Youngjae wondered, looking at each of them with what Yongguk liked to call the crazy eyes.

"They won't." Yongguk responded, shrugging.

Youngjae only sighed in frustration.

Boy, was Yongguk wrong.

 

Two hours later, after lunch, the three small boys were running around, playing tag loudly.

Youngjae, however, had narrowed eyes fixed directly on Yongguk. Crazy eyes, Yongguk insisted.

"What?" The eldest said at last, hands upward as though surrendering, "I'm not the one who gave the kids candy."

With that, Youngjae raised a hand and smacked Himchan on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Himchan exclaimed.

With that, Youngjae went back to glaring at Yongguk.


End file.
